villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Galra Empire
The Galra Empire, ruled by Emperor Zarkon and consisting of the majority of the Galra race, is a vast intergalactic empire, and also a powerful political and military power that invades planets while enslaving their species and steal Quintessence, a source of energy that powers their war machine. They are also known for saluting each other using the phrase "Vrepit sa." and their homeworld was planet Daibazaal. They are the main enemy of the Voltron team and are the main antagonist faction of the DreamWorks animated TV series Voltron: Legendary Defender. History The Galra Empire existed Over 10, 000 years, invading several planets for Quintessence. The only threat that could stop them was Voltron, so they attacked and destroyed Altea and all other planets in its solar system 10,000 years ago. Since they take over much of the universe, the Galra colonized the planets and mined creatures known as Balmera for Quintessence to aid them in their goals and desires. The Galra enter in the Earth's solar system, where Shiro, Sam Holt, and Matt Holt were abducted by them while the three were on an exploratory mission on Kerberos. After being imprisoned for a year, Shiro escaped and returned to Earth while being followed by the Galra, who were able to discover the Blue Lion's hiding place on the planet and were very determined to find and take it. However, Shiro and his new friends and allies - Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk - soon escaped the planet in the lion and traveled to Arus, where they met Princess Allura and were chosen as the new Paladins of Voltron. Headquarters Military Central Command System is the headquarters of the Garla Empire, where Zarkon's main ship and fleet resides and it is located at the heart of the empire and has two planets as well as one moon in its system. After Hunk saw its size, he claimed it could hold a thousand fleets, but the actual number it holds is currently unknown. Druids Led by Haggar, the Druids are an order of powerful users of black magic who serve the Galra Empire. They are the ones responsible for building the machine Komar and creating monsters referred to as Robeasts. Members Leadership *Emperor Zarkon - Leader (Formerly, deceased) *Prince Lotor (Former heir, current leader, deceased) *Haggar - Leader of the Druids / Adviser *Sendak - First-in-command (deceased) Lotor's Generals Prince Lotor's four female half-Galra top generals. *Acxa *Ezor *Zethrid *Narti (formerly, deceased) Others * Druids * Prorok - Commander, (deceased) * Morvok - Commander * Haxus - Lieutenant (deceased) * Subcommander Ylvik * Thace (Double agent and spy for the Blade of Marmora, deceased) * Ulaz (Double agent and spy for Blade of Marmora, deceased) * Myzax - Gladiator (deceased) * Unnamed Galran warden * Throk - Commander (deceased) * Raht - General (deceased) * Branko - Commander (deceased) * Ladnok - Commander (fate unknown) * Trugg - Commander (deceased) * Ranveig - Commander * Gnov - Commander * Janka - Quartermaster (deceased) * Macidus - Druid (deceased) * Hepta - Lieutenant (deceased) * Mar - Commander (deceased) * Drick - Commander (deceased) Gallery Members Emperor Zarkon.png|Emperor Zarkon Haggar (VLD (Full Picture)).png|Haggar Commander Sendak (Full Picture).png|Commander Sendak PrinceLotor.png|Prince Lotor Acxa.png|Acxa Ezor.png|Ezor Zethrid.png|Zethrid Narti.png|Narti Druids S2E12.211._Druids_go_boo_in_the_night.png Locations Intro_-_Galra_core_fleet.png 31a._Zarkon's_fleet_2.png Ships S4E01.2._Galra_cruiser_hovering_over_an_ocean.png S3E03.342._Galra_drone_ships_coming_in_for_the_attack.png 104._Zarkon's_warship.png Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Slaver Category:Hegemony Category:Imperialists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Fanatics Category:Genocidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyers Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Totalitarians